


Restoring the Light, Facing the Dark

by badwolfmana357



Series: Restoring the Light, Facing the Dark [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Gen, I've rewritten this fic too many times, M/M, Takes place in KH1, but there will be crushes, did I say wholesome relationships? I love me some wholesome relationships, especially with Goofy, not much romances happening atm, they gotta warm up to Donald tho, wholesome relationships between characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfmana357/pseuds/badwolfmana357
Summary: "Hi, I'm Sora!""I'm Goofy and this here is Donald!"The three pause to glance at the second Keybearer, seemingly awaiting her introduction. She blinks once before she realizes what they want from her-"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I'm Arete." She smiles at the three as she bows her head. She can feel the cold stare of her brother on her back so she moves to the side and gestures at him, "And this is my brother, Lex.""Funny," Sora says aloud, staring at the two, "I have friends who say that they have two friends named Arete and Lex." The brunet scans the area but pouts when he doesn't find what he's looking for, "I swear they were with me...""They wouldn't happen to be Annalisa and Hector would they?" Arete asks with a hint of hope."Hey yeah!""Well gwarsh, how great is this? Now we can find them and then we can go look for the King!" Goofy excitedly adds into the conversation. Beside him, Donald appears livid at the thought of so many teenagers in the Gummi Ship.





	Restoring the Light, Facing the Dark

  
  


  
For as long as she can remember, Arete always dreamed of the color blue. In every dream, blue was always somehow integrated into the environment: a room could be painted blue, the grass would be a beautiful shade of blue instead of green, and the people in her dreams always wore blue.

But nobody ever had blue _hair_ or _eyes_ in her dreams. Except for the young woman and the little girl always by her side. The woman was beautiful in her dreams but always fuzzy. Like Arete couldn't really see her.

And the girl. The girl was the most fuzzy out of the two. Arete could tell that she had the same hair and eyes as the woman, but not that she actually knew, though.

There was something comforting about the blue-haired woman but Arete couldn't figure the reason why.

Then there was the little girl. Arete always felt _something_ when she came across the little girl; almost like the girl was someone she once knew but couldn't place who. Actually... she felt that way towards the woman too.

For as long as she can remember, Arete always dreamed of water and stars.

There wasn't much to it though. The woman was almost always surrounded by water and the little girl surrounded by stars. At the times when the two were found together, the water and the stars overlapped and intwined.

Sometimes Arete found herself sitting in the water, staring up at a sky filled with stars. Those were always her favorite.

Maybe the dreams meant something... or nothing at all. There was always a part of her that asked, what if these are not just dreams and are memories? Then the dreams would have to mean something. But she can't do much about them, so she leaves them be.

And because of the dreams that stayed with her for a majority of her life, Arete loved the color blue, the water, and the stars.

 

 

 


End file.
